Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 054
の ！！ | romaji = Nanbāzu Shin no Ō!! | english = The True King of Numbers!! | japanese translated = The True King of Numbers!! | alternate = | chapter number = 54 | japanese release = May 21, 2015 | usa release = May 25, 2015 | japanese cover date = July 21, 2015 }} "The True King of Numbers!!" is the fifty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 07/2015 issue of V Jump, released on May 21, 2015, and in English in the 05/25/2015 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Astral tells "No. 93: Utopia Kaiser" to come forth as Kaito, Shark, Yagumo, and Kotori watch in shock. Yuma, with 1 LP, gasps that "Utopia Kaiser" is the true king of the "Numbers". Astral, with 100 LP, activates the effect of "Utopia Kaiser"; once per turn he can Special Summon "Numbers" from his Extra Deck with their effects negated equal to the number of Overlay Units "Utopia Kaiser" has, then detaching one of its Overlay Units. First he Special Summons "No. 66: Master Key Beetle" and "No. 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings". Then he calls forth "No. 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", which towers over the illusory Heartland City, and finally, "No. 9: Dyson Sphere", which looms over the cityscape. Yuma gasps that Astral Summoned four "Numbers" at once, and Astral explains that "Utopia Kaiser" is unaffected by his opponent's card effects while he controls another "Number" as he detaches an Overlay Unit from it, and he won't take any damage until "Utopia Kaiser" is destroyed. Yagumo praises the effect; Yuma won't be able to damage Astral until he takes down the four "Numbers", and Kaito observes that the "Numbers" are acting as a shield for "Utopia Kaiser". They note that the power to control the other "Numbers" at will certainly makes "Utopia Kaiser" the true king of the "Numbers". Shark points out that Yuma is already down to 1 LP, and Astral 100, so the Duel could end for either of them in a split second. Kotori clasps her and whispers Yuma's name, thinking that he can do it. Yuma points out that "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" has 5000 ATK, so it won't matter how many low-ATK monsters Astral Summons. Astral asks Yuma if he really thinks he'd make such a mistake, and Yuma admits that he guesses not. Astral agrees, activating the Spell Card "Numbers Exist", reducing the ATK of one "Number" he controls to zero, and adding that ATK to another "Number" until the end of the turn. "Atlandis" falls to zero ATK, and "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" rises to 5600. "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" attacks, and Astral tells Yuma to see if he can survive it. Yuma replies that he's not done yet, and he activates the Trap Card "Ghost of a Grudge", which will reduce the ATK of one of Astral's monsters to zero when Astral has at least eight monsters in his Graveyard. Astral has "Astral Magician", "Astral Golem", "Astral Knight", "No. 50: Black Ship of Corn", "No. 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha", "No. 22: Zombiestein", "No. 91: Thunder Spark Dragon" and "No. 10: Illumiknight"; eight monsters in total. Kaito and Shark are both shocked, and Yagumo is impressed that Yuma memorized all of the cards in Astral's Graveyard. Kotori reflects that right now Yuma just might be the ultimate Duelist, and Astral's the one who trained him. The tables turn, and "Utopia the Lightning" counters, destroying "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" with "Hope Sword Lightning Slash", but the effect of "Utopia Kaiser" prevents Astral from taking damage. Astral then activates the third effect of "Utopia Kaiser" at the end of the turn, destroying one of Yuma's monsters for each "Number" that was destroyed, and "Utopia Kaiser" disintegrates "Utopia the Lightning" with a gesture. Astral ends his turn, Shark snaps that this is bad; now Yuma has no monsters on his field. Yagumo agrees that if Yuma doesn't Summon a monster that can survive attacks from Astral's four monsters next turn, there's no way that he can win. Yuma thinks that there's no way he'll let Astral die alone. He's going to hit Astral with all the tactics he's got now, and all the jetting he can manage. He's positive that there's a way out for them at the end of this Duel. He declares his turn and draws, then he Summons "Gagaga Head", which he can Summon without Release when he has at least two monsters in his Graveyard. Then he activates its effect since it was Summoned, Special Summoning all the "Gagaga" monsters in his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Girl", and then the effect of "Gagaga Head" allows him to Xyz Summon a "Number" from his Graveyard using the "Gagaga" monsters he controls as material. "No. 39: Utopia" is resurrected, and Yuma further activates the effect of "Gagaga Girl" since she was used as Xyz Material, reducing the ATK of a monster Astral controls to zero. "Atlandis" is reduced to zero ATK, and Yuma then activates the effect of the attached "Gagaga Head", drawing cards equal to the number of attached "Gagaga" monsters; with three, he draws three cards. He activates the Spell Card, "Utopia Buster", causing Kotori to recall Captain Corn as Yuma explains that it will destroy the monster Astral controls with the lowest ATK and inflict that ATK as damage. "Atlandis" is destroyed, and Yuma activates another Spell, "Blustering Winds", which increases the ATK of "Utopia" by 1000 until the next turn. "Utopia" increases to 3500 ATK, and then it attacks and destroys "Dyson Sphere" with "Hope Sword Slash". Astral grimaces, despite the damage being reduced to zero, and Yuma Sets two cards to end his turn. Astral declares his turn and he draws. Kotori cheers that all Astral has left is "Utopia Kaiser" and "Master Key Beetle", but Kaito reminds her that it's not the case; thinking to himself that as long as Astral has the effect of "Utopia Kaiser", the "Numbers" will assemble again. Sure enough, Astral activates the effect of "Utopia Kaiser" to Special Summon three "Numbers", much to Kotori's shock. Yuma activates a Trap Card, "Tin Balloons" since Astral activated the effect of an Xyz Monster, Special Summoning as many "Tin Balloon Tokens" to Astral's field as possible. Astral recalls the card from when they avenged Tetsuo, and Kotori realizes that Yuma must be remembering all of the Duels that he's fought before as she remembers "No. 42: Galaxy Tomahawk". Yuma states that the memories of every Duel that he fought with him are his flesh and blood, and Astral retorts that that fighting style is Yuma's weakness. He activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Spirit Foresight", preventing the effect of "Tin Balloons" from Summoning more than one monster. Two "Tin Balloon Tokens" explode, and Astral draws cards equal to the number of negated Summons. Then the effect of "Utopia Kaiser" goes through, Special Summoning "No. 46: Dragluon" and "No. 61: Volcasaurus". Astral draws his two cards, and then he activates a Spell Card, "Battle Purification", returning the ATK and DEF of all monsters to their original values. Yuma responds with a Trap Card, "Rival Crush", forcing Astral to attack with his highest ATK monsters first. Astral does so, attacking with "Dragluon", "Volcasaurus", and "Master Key Beetle". Yuma responds each time with the "Moon Barrier" effect of "Utopia", and "Utopia" blocks the three attacks of Astral's "Numbers". But Astral still has "Utopia Kaiser" left, and it destroys "Utopia" with a strike of its wrist blades. Astral Sets a card to end his turn, and he notes that Yuma once again controls no monsters, nor has any cards in his hand. He can't win. Yuma whispers Astral's name, and Astral admits that there was no point in saying that; he knows Yuma won't give up. Yuma agrees, and Astral muses that from the moment he and Yuma first fought, he knew how dangerous Yuma's eyes were to his opponents, staring straight ahead with their trust in others. Astral requests a favor from Yuma; no matter what happens, he should never forget his faith in people, nor his belief in the future. Yuma cries that he isn't going to lose, this is his fight and he'll bet every Duel he's fought on this card. He declares his turn and yells that he's gonna jet, drawing and activating the Continuous Spell Card "Endless Bond". It allows him to Special Summon a "Utopia" monster from his Graveyard and increase its ATK by that of the other "Utopia" monsters in the Graveyard, and attack after destroying a monster by reducing its ATK by 1000. "Utopia" rises again, and gains the ATK of "No. S39: Utopia One" and "Utopia the Lightning", increasing to 7501 ATK. Yuma declares that his hope will always be renewed. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Astral Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 4: Astral Astral activates the effect of "No. 93: Utopia Kaiser", Special Summoning "No. 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" (3000/2000), "No. 66: Master Key Beetle" (2500/800), "No. 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" (2600/3000) and "No. 9: Dyson Sphere" (2800/3000) from his Extra Deck with their effects negated by detaching 1 Xyz Material (4 → 3). Next, Astral activates "Numbers Exist", reducing the ATK of "Atlandis" to zero and increasing the ATK of "Strings" by the amount of ATK "Atlandis" lost (ATK 3000 → 5600). He attacks "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" with "Strings", but Yuma activates his face-down "Ghost of a Grudge", reducing the ATK of "Strings" to zero since Astral has 8 monsters in his Graveyard. "Utopia the Lightning" destroys "Strings", but the effect of "Utopia Kaiser" reduces the damage to Astral to zero. During the End Phase, the last effect of "Utopia Kaiser" activates; since one of Astral's "Numbers" was destroyed, he destroys Yuma's "Utopia the Lightning". The effect of "Numbers Exist" ends, returning the ATK of "Atlandis" to 2600. Turn 5: Yuma Since there are 2 or more monsters in Yuma's Graveyard, Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Head" (2100/2000) with no tributes. The effect of "Gagaga Head" then activates, Special Summoning "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) from Yuma's Graveyard. Yuma then uses the effect of "Gagaga Head" to Xyz Summon "No. 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard using "Head", "Magician" and "Girl" as Xyz Materials. Since Yuma has Xyz Summoned using only "Gagaga" monsters as Xyz Materials, the effect of "Gagaga Girl" activates, reducing the ATK of "Atlandis" to zero; the last effect of "Gagaga Head" activates as well, allowing Yuma to draw 3 cards, since he's used three "Gagaga" monsters as Xyz Materials. Yuma activates "Hope Buster", destroying "Atlandis". Next, he activates "Blustering Winds", increasing the ATK and DEF of "Utopia" by 1000 until the next turn (ATK 2500 → 3500). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Dyson Sphere", with the effect of "Utopia Kaiser" reducing the damage to Astral to zero. Yuma Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Astral Astral activates the effect of "Utopia Kaiser" to Special Summon three "Numbers" from his Extra Deck; but Yuma activates his face-down "Tin Balloons", which would Special Summon three "Tin Balloon Tokens" to Astral's remaining Monster Card Zones. Astral activates "Spirit Foresight", allowing Yuma to Special Summon only one "Tin Balloon Token" instead, and drawing 2 cards, as two of Yuma's Special Summons were negated. The effect of "Utopia Kaiser" resolves, Special Summoning two "Numbers": "No. 46: Dragluon" (3000/3000) and "No. 61: Volcasaurus" (2500/1000). Next, Astral activates "Battle Purification", returning the ATK of "Utopia" to normal (ATK 3500 → 2500). Yuma activates "Rival Crush", forcing Astral to attack with the monsters he controls with the highest ATK in order. He attacks "Utopia" with "Dragluon", "Volcasaurus" and "Key Beetle", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" three times, detaching all of its Xyz Materials to negate the three attacks. Next, he attacks and destroys "Utopia" with "Utopia Kaiser", with the latter's effect preventing its own destruction. Astral Sets a card. Turn 7: Yuma Yuma activates "Endless Bond", Special Summoning "Utopia" back from his Graveyard while increasing its ATK by the ATK of all "Utopia" monsters in his Graveyard (ATK 7501). Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes